


A Collection of Words

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles transferred from a word meme on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duende

_**Duende: The unusual power to attract or charm.** _

Tatsuya was a very attractive guy, that much was certain. Ever since he was little, people always told him he was cute. It got him quite popular among girls and boys alike. 

What nobody knew, however, was how incredibly charming Tatsuya could be. He wouldn’t even have to try, and people would be falling head over heels for his personality. 

That’s why Makoto was so frustrated with his boyfriend. No matter what, he always found himself listening to the shooting guard intently, as though it were the most interesting thing he had ever heard–even when it wasn’t. He wanted to find him even a little unattractive sometimes, but not even that worked. 

Atsushi, on the other hand, absolutely loved it. He always thought Tatsuya was a pretty guy–he even said it in front of all his other friends–and the fact that he had such incredible ability to attract and charm people just made it that much better. 

No matter what, both boys agreed; Tatsuya was incredibly good at attracting them. Really, they couldn’t say they minded. Those things were what made Tatsuya so special.


	2. Tarantism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dancing never hurt

**_Tarantism: The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing._**

Kazunari hadn’t really had a good day. He had woken up late, then all sorts of mishaps ran rampant in the hospital. Overall, he had to say he just felt… bad. 

Seijuurou, on the other hand, happened to have a relatively good day. Of course, he had stayed home and worked in the office all day, so it was hard to complain. 

“Sei-chan, I’m home.” Kazunari announced as he opened the door to the house and took off his jacket and shoes. 

The door to the office opened up and Seijuurou poked his head out, a small empathetic smile on his face. “Welcome home. Bad day?” He stepped out to meet Kazunari in the hall and pecked his cheek.

“Yeah…” Kazunari sighed, returning the gesture. “How was yours?” He asked. A small smile found its way onto his face as he noticed the little bits of cat fur dusting Seijuurou’s clothes. 

“Just fine,” Seijuurou replied. “I had a little bit of a… distraction, about halfway through the day, but it wasn’t bad.” The distraction must have been Alice, their kitten. 

Kazunari chuckled a little bit. “Looks like it.” He couldn’t help but feel just a little better seeing his husband covered in cat fur. “Did she fall asleep on you or something?”

“Sort of.” Seijuurou shrugged. “More like she started climbing all over me and swatting things off my desk while I was trying to work.” The memory brought an amused chuckle to the redhead’s lips and he shook his head. “Anyway, I’m not too concerned about that. You seem to be pretty upset.” 

“…I guess so,” Kazunari shrugged. “I don’t know, it just wasn’t a very good day.” He hated feeling this melancholic; it didn’t feel right. “Maybe we should do something.” 

Seijuurou nodded. “Sure, what do you want to do?” He brushed a few stray hairs off himself and looked at through his messy bangs. 

“Well…” The black haired man thought. “Maybe a dance?” He had, quite literally, come up with that off the top of his head. He’d always found exercise helped him the most when he was upset, and dancing was intimate enough to provide the affection he wanted. 

“Alright, a dance it is.” Seijuurou smiled and turned to go to the music room, hands in his jeans pockets as though he were taking a leisurely stroll down the street. As Kazunari watched him disappear into the large room, he found himself happy for the fact that he could dance his troubles away with the man he loved the most.


	3. Gargalesthesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Kazunari could be right mischievous

**_Gargalesthesia: The sensation caused by tickling_**

“Hey Sei-chan, c’mere!” Kazunari called to his redheaded boyfriend from the couch, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Alright, but you better not be planning anything.” Seijuurou conceded and moved from the rocking chair to the couch, slightly cautious. 

“Me? Planning something? Never~” Kazunari laughed and wrapped his arms around Seijuurou as soon as he sat down. “I would _never_ plan anything.” 

Seijuurou rolled his eyes and leaned against his boyfriend. “Yeah, alright. Sure.” He replied, very unconvinced. 

Kazunari grinned and rested his chin on the top of Seijuurou’s head. “You are _so_ not fun.” He chuckled. 

“You’re the one who asked me out.” Seijuurou pointed out, an amused smile on his face. “If you didn’t want to deal with it, you shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Okay, you have a point.” Kazunari smiled. He paused for a little while to make sure Seijuurou had completely relaxed, then lifted his head and immediately started tickling the redhead incessantly. 

“Kazu-” Seijuurou couldn’t even finish his word before his barely held back laughter got the better of him. He squirmed to try and get out of Kazunari’s grip, but it was no use. “St-Stop!” 

Kazunari laughed a little bit and shook his head, continuing the assault.“Nah, you’re cute when you laugh~”


	4. Brontide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto learns of Seijuurou's fear of thunder

**_Brontide: The low rumbling of distant thunder._**

Of all the days for there to be a storm, it had to be the day Makoto and Seijuurou decided to meet. 

The short flash of lightning only caught Makoto’s eye for a while–enough to make him look out the window–but as soon as the distant, short rumble of thunder had ended, his attention had returned to the redhead in front of him.

“As I was saying–Seijuurou?” The black haired man looked at Seijuurou with just a hint of worry in his eyes, a little concerned based off the expression the other currently had as he stared out the window. 

Seijuurou, who usually would have been calm and composed, was currently frozen in place, eyes fixated on the darkening sky outside the small office window. It took a moment for him to register that he was being spoken to, and even when he did, he didn’t really sound entirely there. “…I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Yeah, I did.” Makoto frowned, any worry in his eyes replaced by mild annoyance. “I asked if you were alright.” He crossed his arms and glanced out the window as lightning illuminated the sky once more. “Did you suddenly stop thinking?”

“I–No, I…I’m fine.” Seijuurou shook his head slowly. As the low thunder rumbled overhead, he swore he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. His attention–which had momentarily been focused on Makoto–returned to the window. “Please, go on.” 

Makoto’s frown deepened. _Go on?_ How could he, when it seemed like all Seijuurou was focused on was the thunder and lightning dancing through the sky? “Look, I want to, but you have to be paying attention to me.” 

“I am…” Seijuurou mumbled, his crimson eyes only momentarily meeting with Makoto’s before snapping back to the window. His hands were beginning to shake even though he had clasped them tightly together, and he could feel his throat begin to constrict in fear. 

“No you’re not.” Makoto almost snapped. “What’s so interesting about thunder and lightning that you can’t concentrate on our meeting?” 

Seijuurou flinched at Makoto’s tone and forced himself to turn back to the other man. “…Nothing.” He mumbled, clearly forcing the word out. If Makoto didn’t know better, he’d say the redhead looked like he was ready to bolt. 

Makoto wanted to say something else, but he decided against it. Instead, he turned and shut the blinds. “There. Better?” His voice went from harsh to soft; he figured something was wrong. “…Are you scared?”

“…Yes.” Seijuurou nodded just a little bit and jumped as thunder shook the house. “…Thank you for closing the blinds, Makoto…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the characterization in this one omo


	5. Strikhedonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuzou needed to get a feeling off his chest

**_Strikhedonia: The pleasure of being able to say "to hell with it"._ **

Shuuzou had always been reserved around his kouhai. He liked to keep his feelings mostly to himself, especially when he was around Seijuurou. The young redhead tended to be incredibly perceptive, even to things he couldn’t see. Sometimes it worried Shuuzou; other times it just made his heart thump. 

Ever since he had made the decision to turn the captaincy over to Seijuurou, Shuuzou had felt a little better. He didn’t feel the need to be so uptight–even though he still was, and he was happy enough to watch his kouhai from afar. 

He had been, until ¼ through his third year. He’d been feeling something stirring in his chest (or was it his stomach?) every time he would go near Seijuurou. Nothing he could do would stop it, so one day he decided to act on it instead. 

“Oi, Akashi. C’mere, I want to talk to you.” The black haired teen started, one hand resting idly on his waist while the other was used to beckon the redhead closer. 

“Just a moment, Nijimura-san, I’ll be right with you.” Seijuurou offered a small smile and held up his hand; a signal that Shuuzou would have to be patient for a little while longer. Once he had finished his task, he made his way over to the former captain. Curiosity danced around on his face as he approached. “What did you want to talk to me about?” 

Shuuzou swore he could feel his heart leap into his throat. Why did this guy have to be so damn _cute_? He cleared his throat, then rubbed his neck and sighed. It was now or never, really. If he could just let go of his inhibitions about it, it would go well. “I just want to tell you something. I don’t care if you reciprocate, but I need to get this off my chest.” Stalling, of course. He was good at that. 

“What, exactly, do you need to get off your chest?” Seijuurou asked. He tilted his head to the side _ever so slightly_ , but it was nearly enough to send Shuuzou over the edge. “I’m listening, Nijimura-san.” 

Shuuzou took a deep breath. _Fuck it._ He thought, allowing his hands to fall to his sides. _It’s my last year here, anyway._ A small, almost cocky grin spread across his face and he leaned down so he was eye level with Seijuurou. “I’m not very good with words. Mind if I get a little closer?”

“…Ah, no…” Seijuurou blinked. His cheeks tinted a light pink, whether out of embarrassment or just due to the proximity Shuuzou didn’t know. He didn’t really care, either. “Nijimura-san, what are you–”

As Seijuurou had been speaking, Shuuzou closed the distance between them and had placed a chaste kiss on the redhead’s lips. His entire face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment and his heart was pounding. “There. I’ve gotten that off my chest. See you tomorrow.” He ruffled Seijuurou’s hair and started down the hallway, leaving the confused point guard to his thoughts and feelings.


End file.
